


Metamorphosis

by akissontitan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, noya topping i guess, trans girl asahi, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes until Asahi's cock is in his hand for Nishinoya Yuu to realise that things will probably never be <em>"normal"</em> for them ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> *jumps off a cliff but my fall is cushioned by the sheer amount of gratuitous fluff in this fic*
> 
> hi there haikyuu fandom i hope you like cute girls as much as i like cute girls

_"Just like normal,"_ Asahi had said, _"we don't have to do anything different just because of this."_

It takes until Asahi's cock is in his hand for Nishinoya Yuu to realise that things will probably never be _"normal"_ for them ever again.

Back in high school, when Asahi had started wearing plastic pink clips in his hair, Noya had jabbed him in the ribs and poked fun at him. They all did, the whole volleyball team, but only for a few days. Because after that came the skirts, and no one really knew what to say then. They supported him, though; called out anyone who was caught snickering, and gave him their sisters' hand-me-downs when they could.

By freshman year of college, Noya was used to his boyfriend being a bit girly, which is why it hadn't surprised him too much when, one summer morning snuggled together in Noya's too-small dorm bed, Asahi pressed his face into his neck and told him that he was a girl.

They talked, and cried, and kissed, and vowed to not let it change anything. Noya already knew that he liked girls - a whole fucking lot, actually - and Asahi admitted that while she was nervous, she knew in her heart that their relationship was strong. They didn't have to let it change their dynamic. They were still Asahi and Noya, partners on and off the court.

A few weeks had passed fairly painlessly, but now, at their first opportunity for _alone time_ since Asahi's coming-out, Noya is starting to doubt.

She's on top of him, as usual. He has his hand between their bodies, stroking their cocks in tandem, and he knows from past experience that it _should_ feel good. He should be moaning and babbling and unable to think straight, but right now it's the opposite. Too much thinking. Clinical. 

Asahi, who had always had such cute, readable expressions when they've done this previously, is pursing her lips and looking off to the side. She's barely even hard, and Noya realises that he's not much harder himself. He wills himself to stare at her chest, still covered by a lacy bra she'd bought at a second-hand store, but even that does nothing for him. The sweat they've worked up from initiating sex feels cold and uncomfortable on his skin.

Suddenly, almost violently, Asahi rolls off him and sits up, back pressed against the wall as she lets out a small sigh, followed by an even smaller, "I'm sorry."

Noya sits up too, at that. He scoots over to her, combing her soft hair between his fingers. "No, no no no, Asahi, it's not your-"

Asahi hiccups softly and palms her eyes, wiping away tears forming there. The fingers previously in her hair inch their way up to her back, rubbing soothing circles with his palm when she leans forward to allow him. He grimaces.

"It's not you, baby. We'll work around this. We'll figure something out," Noya whines when she lets out a shuddery breath, "please don't cry."

His girlfriend straightens her posture and breathes evenly, breaths interspersed by more little hiccups. He breathes with her, deep and soothing, but resists the urge to lean in for a hug. The counsellor had suggested giving her space when she has anxiety attacks, as hard as it is for Noya to obey. He loves her so much. He wants to protect her, make her feel as wanted and adored as she is. He looks down, ashamed, at his soft dick between his legs. _Fucking great job so far, asshole._

A sniffle. Another slow breath, more measured now. "I j-just... I didn't want any of this to change us," she looks at him, folds her hand over his smaller one, "I don't want us to lose this, Yuu, but if you think we should-"

Noya shakes his head, damp hair flopping over her eyes. "Asahi. No. _Fuck_ no. I loved you when we met, and I love you now. And I couldn't be happier for you," he rubs his nose, mumbling, "couldn't be more proud."

He shuffles closer on the bed, stretching up to cup her face in his hands and bring it close to his.

"Maybe some things have to change, though. To make them better." He closes the distance between their lips, kissing the honey-sweet lip gloss off her mouth. It's a taste that excites him, and has since she started using it in high school, and he finds himself unable to stop a small moan escaping his throat.

"D'you wanna try again?"

Asahi nods yes. Noya motions toward the mattress, and with a nervous smile, she lies on her back, hair sprawled out against his pillow. He always finds the long dark strands in his linen even days after she visits, but he somehow never finds the time to complain about it.

She looks gorgeous like that, wearing only her bra and a little purple hairband around her wrist. Noya stares at her appreciatively, taking in her slight curves and defined muscles. Her cock, too - getting excited again already, flushed pink at the tip. Her cheeks are in a similar state, warming from being looked at for too long.

" _Yuu_ ," she whines, "c'mon..."

He grins, and lowers himself until he's essentially lying between her legs, her cock warm against his cheek. She tenses, but in a good way - he can hear the pornographic little hitch to her voice already when she whispers out a soft _please..._

Truthfully, Noya hasn't tried to suck her dick since a few weeks after they first started dating. It had gone terribly. Asahi was too big for him to get his mouth around properly, and the brunette had nearly died of fright, thinking Nishinoya was going to actually choke himself on it if he tried too much harder.

Still, he's no idiot. He knows she liked to be teased, even though she would never admit it, so he starts by licking softly at the head of her cock, toying her to hardness. She whines, hands fisting in the sheets.

"You're so sensitive, Asahi," he gives a long lick along the side of her dick, their eyes meeting when he looks up, "tell me what feels good, okay?"

She nods, before letting her head fall back onto the pillow. Noya continues to kiss and lick her, making sure to only take into his mouth what he's absolutely _sure_ he can handle. The rest he supports with his hand, jerking her off in time with the bobs of his head. His girl moans again, thighs spreading further as she squirms.

He gets an idea. The hand not on her cock prods gently at her thigh, until she lifts it and then the other, knees in the air.

"Um," she squeaks, "what're you doing?"

Noya looks up and winks at her, a small grin on his lips. "It'll be nice, promise."

He moves his hand from Asahi's cock, and braces himself on the mattress as he begins kissing a trail down from her pubic mound, to the juncture of her hip, to her ass.

She stiffens above him, and he fucking _knows_ what she's about to say.

"Noya... you don't have to..."

He rolls his eyes, and presses a wet kiss to her thigh, teeth grazing the soft skin.

"I want to. Just relax, Princess."

She squirms a little at the pet name, and then squirms a _whole lot_ when Noya presses the flat of his tongue against her hole.

"F-ffuck, god, _Yuu_ -"

Spurred on by her enthusiasm, Noya kisses the pink flesh again, licking a strip up to her balls. He moves his free hand to her cock again, jerking her off slowly. He can feel his own cock straining between his legs at this point, and it takes an awful lot of effort to not rut against the mattress.

"You're so pretty, Asahi." He throws her one of his charming, dirty grins, and she blushes crimson, "Every inch of you. Fucking adorable, I can't stand it." He sucks a hickey to the inside of her thigh, her hips thrusting involuntarily. He feels the pull of lust in his belly, and rubs his thighs together to try and release some tension.

" _N-noyaa_ ," she whines, bringing one hand up to wipe the sweat off her brow.

He chuckles. "D'you wanna come, babe?"

Asahi nods yes, hands fisted in the sheets so hard that Noya is almost afraid she'll rip them. He takes her in his mouth again, and yeah, he likes to think of himself as a bit of a sex aficionado, but even _he_ knows it's a bit sloppy. All the more reason to practice, he figures. His girlfriend doesn't seem to mind, however, as she thrusts gently into his wet mouth. She whines, and then she's coming, warm cum dribbling from her dick onto his lips. 

Her whole body shakes with the force of it, legs trembling either side of his face. Noya waits until she's looking at him before making a show of licking his lips and swallowing, and alright maybe he shouldn't do that again because Asahi's blushing so hard she looks like she's gonna _pass out_.

He licks his palm and reaches down between his legs to touch his own dick, already leaking with pre. He thinks about his girlfriend, about touching her and fucking her, slipping her out of her cute lacy underwear, and it's not long before he's coming too, jizz splashing on his thigh and the mattress below him. Whatever, it's almost laundry day.

Slightly dazed, Noya sits up and stretches, a grin on his lips as he lets himself fall back down on a sliver of mattress beside his girlfriend. 

"Was it okay?" He cards his fingers through her hair, willing his heart to stop beating so fast.

Asahi makes a small sound that he reckons only dogs can properly hear, but it seems like the positive kind. She turns towards him, burrowing her face into his chest. Her voice comes out muffled against his skin.

" _Reallygood_ " she squeaks, before shuffling up so that she can kiss him. Her mouth is hot against his own.

He pushes gently on the back of her head until it's resting against his shoulder, fingers still scritching at her scalp in the way he knows she likes.

"I don't mind if some things about us change, Asahi. This shit's new for both of us. If our old way of doing" he gestures with a hand to both of their bodies, " _this stuff_ isn't working for you any more, it's fine," he angles his face down until his nose is smooshed in her hair, "we're still learning."

He feels her nod slightly. "Thank you, Yuu..."

Noya rolls his eyes. If you're gonna get all sappy every time I eat you out, I might have to redact the offer."

Asahi giggles, poking him in the ribs. "You're the sap here, you can't fool me!"

It's too hot to really sleep, especially sharing a single bed after sex, but without saying it aloud they both know that they won't be moving from this spot for the rest of the afternoon. Noya closes his eyes, a small smile still playing on his lips. Why the fuck would he want "normal" when he could have someone so much better?


End file.
